How to Capture Your Roommate
by The Night Owl is Addicted
Summary: And His Heart /AU/ Atobe experiences dorm-life in an isolated all-boys school up in the mountains. Atobe/Shiraishi, implied Kida/Shiraishi, Kida/Mikado. Pointless but Original Talking Forum Secret Santa Exchange 2010 submission


**Assignment # 1**

**Fandoms:** hetalia, hikaru no go, drrr!, prince of tennis**  
****Pairing/Groups You'd Like to Receive:** any pairing is fine by me, really, but a part of me thinks Atobe/Shiraishi would be particularly fabulous~. **  
****Squicks/Turn Offs in Fic (receiving)**: can't write smut ffff but am otherwise open to just about everything else o/**  
****What You'd Like to See in Fic:** misunderstandings make for complications that are somehow solved by a means of optimizing alcohol intake and decreasing the amount of force exerted upon it by gravity. 8D**  
****Gen/Het/Slash/Smut/None/All-of-the-above?:** all-of-the-above!**  
****Your request: ****  
**prince of tennis: Atobe discovers that he is, in fact, allergic to pumpkin. Make of this as you will. other fandoms (can be used for any fandom): Character A and Character B are roommates. B doesn't know that A is in love with B, so when B falls in love with C, cue shenanigans from A in the attempt to keep B for himself/herself. How it ends will be left up to the discretion of the writer; happy or sad or somewhere in between - take your pick! If the writer so wishes, she may use a combination of both of the prompts for either tenipuri or for another fandom. fusososo.

* * *

**Title **How to Capture Your Roommate [and His Heart; Atobe Keigo's Story]

**Pairings/Groups/Fandom (if not PoT) **Atobe/Shiraishi, implied Shiraishi/Kida and Kida/Mikado. Fandoms: PoT and Drrr!

**Rating** T, for um, that one part that involves mention of AVs, and teenage boys watching AVs. XD And drinking beer!

**Warnings **Not much. XD Just the mention of AVs, and underage drinking.

**Summary **[AU] Atobe's experiences dorm school life in an isolated all-boys school up in the mountains.

**Notes **Atobe and Shiraishi were pretty much a killer to write. XD Especially the hardly known Shiraishi, so I sort of compromised by writing in Atobe's PoV hah. XDD

**Beta **Much thanks to neko11lover (Kris) and Milky-senpai for the beta, even though it was on such short notice ;o; And the love! Much thanks for the love. XD

**A/N / Message to the Receiver** MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU. IT WAS A WONDERFUL NEW EXPERIENCE, WRITING THIS REQUEST AND I THINK I GREW AS A WRITER. MAYBE. IDK. BUT YEAH, IT WAS FUN WRITING THIS SILLY, PETTY LITTLE STORY AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! If you don't, I'm really sorry, please don't hate me ;o;

* * *

In the beginning, the idea of sharing his living space with another boy he barely knew appalled Atobe. It was bad enough that he was sent to a high school that was high up, and therefore isolated, in the mountains without his usual luxuries, but when his father told him that the dormitories only offered double or triple rooms (to promote 'camaraderie', the director of the school said), Atobe almost thought twice about agreeing to the whole thing. It was only the fact that the institution was one of the finest in the country that convinced Atobe to finally sign the documents legalizing his enrollment.

At least, Atobe was consoled to note that they had separate bedrooms which had their own bathrooms, so he didn't have to bother about whatever disgusting bathroom habits and secrets his roommate might have. And the shared living room, while not even half the size of his closet at home, allowed for lots of mobility. If Atobe planned accordingly, he and his roommate can avoid each other as much as possible and then Atobe can spend his high school dorm life without unwanted fuss.

Then Atobe met his roommate.

All his worries about repulsive, spoiled brats flew out the window, because Shiraishi, in their brief introduction ("Hi, I'm Shiraishi Kuranosuke." "Atobe Keigo." "Pleasure meeting you, Atobe-kun. Nice shirt, by the way. Marc Jacobs… Spring collection 2010, right?"), had proven himself refined and educated.

In the first few days of school, Shiraishi was nothing but polite, respectful, and mindful. He treated Atobe like the amazing person he was; he initiated conversation only at opportune moments; he listened actively when Atobe needed an audience.

He was neat, as far as 'neat' went for any normal boy. Any mess he made in their common area was cleaned soon after he was done using it, and as long as it was kept that way, Atobe was not concerned with how sanitary Shiraishi's own room was (though he had an inkling that the boy kept it as pin perfect as he kept the living room).

And he didn't walk around half naked, didn't make unnecessary noise at ungodly hours, didn't do anything that Atobe would regard as appalling behavior like putting his dirty shoes or socks up the table, or belch, or fart, or forget to use the coaster for his drinks.

Atobe could not have asked for a better roommate. By far, Shiraishi Kuranosuke would have been the perfect roommate for Atobe Keigo, especially after he had learned of Shiraishi's middle school tennis days. By the time they had exhausted a day's worth of matches, Atobe had deemed his new roommate as a worthy opponent and had found himself a regular exercise partner.

In the first few weeks, they had taken to studying together in the living room, the study tables in their rooms abandoned in favor of the sprawling couches and large center coffee table. Shiraishi was a scholarship student, it turned out, and it was satisfying being able to exchange scholarly conversations regarding books and whatnot once their homework was done.

And Shiraishi had this easy kind of laugh, coming out quite naturally whenever Atobe told a particularly amusing sarcastic comment about so and so, or whenever he flaunted his ability to come up with intellectual humor. It was refreshing having such a captive audience that would occasionally give as good as he got.

They had different classes, though, and Atobe often saw Shiraishi with his own set of friends during the school hours, or actually any other time before curfew and after their walk down to the dorm's cafeteria.

Now, Atobe, too, was surrounded by countless admirers, and he supposed, people he could call 'friends', so it wasn't like he lacked whatever Shiraishi provided once he was outside their room. Having time away from each other would also ensure that they'd get a much needed breather—seeing your roommate all the time was bound to be irritating at one point, Atobe figured.

But then, during his lunch break spent at the school's courtyard, two inexplicable things happened to Atobe that made his reconsider their minimal interaction.

One, Atobe stopped midway from whatever story he was gracing his audience with; an ungainly act, if Atobe had to say so, and let it be said that he is very horrified of himself. And two, he suddenly felt cheated out of… something.

His actions were confounding, but while Atobe had no clue to the 'why', he was conscious of the 'when', as well as of the 'who caused it'.

It was Shiraishi, of all people, right when he passed by Atobe's field of vision, watching his friends horse around and laughing before breaking the ruckus up. Atobe recalled thinking how the laugh was different. More carefree and more relaxed than the easy laugh he had with Atobe.

He had already stalled enough, however, so he carried on with his tale, the perplexing situation pushed into the back of his mind.

xXx

In the middle of critiquing a poem, after Atobe had voiced out a comment and Shiraishi laughed his easy laugh, the memory of his atrocious actions returned.

Now that he had time to ponder more about the situation, he had come to the genius conclusion that the root of all was Shiraishi's laugh, or more specifically, the fact that the laugh he had around Atobe was very unlike the laugh he had around his friends. The latter laugh looked like the better of the two, and Atobe always had the best.

So he sniffed and said to Shiraishi, "Ore-sama does not approve of that laugh. You are never to laugh as such around Ore-sama from this point onwards."

That way, Shiraishi would have no choice but to give Atobe an even better, more carefree, more relaxed laugh than the one he had with his friends. It was brilliant, really.

But something must have gone wrong along the course of Atobe's plan, because the laugh disappeared all together and was replaced by another look Atobe could not describe. Shiraishi didn't exactly give him time to digest what happened, either, because Shiraishi had unceremoniously closed his notes and got up to leave.

"Good night, Atobe-kun," was all Shiraishi said before he closed the door to his room. He didn't even turn to look at Atobe, which he would have thought rude if hadn't had an epiphany right there and then.

It explained his own behavior, his reactions.

Atobe Keigo _liked_ Shiraishi Kuranosuke. And not just in a platonic way.

xXx

He sent one of his loyal followers to track Shiraishi one day, because the lack of contact between he and Shiraishi was unsettling, and was not at all conducive to their budding relationship.

The minion returned after a few days of trailing, reporting that Shiraishi had been around his friends the whole time, particularly one blond from his class named Kida.

Atobe knew Kida, and he was very disappointed in Shiraishi's taste in companions. Kida's hair was _dyed _blond, and he often told crass jokes, and used the most atrocious pick-up lines he had ever heard. Atobe was far superior in terms of, well, _everything_.

That fact, at least, made luring Shiraishi back to Atobe much easier. Now, all he had to do was to get Shiraishi to actually stay with him long enough to notice it.

It was easier said than done, it turned out, because while Shiraishi was tall and had a highly noticeable appearance , he was on the move a lot, in the library one moment, the exercise rooms the next, and in the cafeteria in another.

But he was Atobe Keigo, and as such, he was able to corner Shiraishi one night, just as the door to his roommate's room had clicked open and Shiraishi had entered the living room. Atobe slicked over and blocked Shiraishi's door, preventing him to move back inside.

"Er, good evening, Atobe-kun," Shiraishi said, voice calm and cool. Atobe did notice, however, how Shiraishi's shoulder had tensed and how he could not look him in the eye.

"Good evening," Atobe replied.

When neither of them said anything for a couple of seconds, Shiraishi asked, "Do you need something?"

It caught Atobe off guard for a moment, but Atobe was still quick on his feet. "Have you done your homework?" he casually inquired.

"Not yet—"

"Good, then we can—"

Before Atobe can offer his expertise, Shiraishi raised a hand to rub the back of his head. A very telling nervous reaction, if Atobe had ever seen one more obvious. "Actually, Atobe-kun, I was about to work on it with a friend of mine."

Atobe raised a fine eyebrow. "With _Kida-_kun, I suppose?"

"Yeah. We're… yeah. How'd you know?"

"You're free to leave, then," Atobe huffed suddenly. "It would not do to make _Kida_-kun wait."

There was a hint of a smile on Shiraishi's lips, but he seemed to have recalled something and the smile was gone again.

"Yeah." Shiraishi turned and went for the door. "And I'll be staying over there, too. Already gave a heads up to the dorm managers."

Atobe suddenly found himself moving quickly and reaching out a hand to stop the closing door. "On second thought, working with more people would a better idea, ahn?"

"You're _coming_?" Atobe was almost offended with Shiraishi's incredulous tone. "You can't."

"And why not?"

"You don't even know Kida-kun. And I didn't tell him you'd be joining."

"He should be honored Ore-sama is gracious enough to offer assistance."

"I'd be great to have you and all"—Of course it was—"But… You can't."

Atobe raised his eyebrow again. "That is hardly a viable excuse, Shiraishi."

"You can't today. How about next time, Atobe-kun? I'll tell you beforehand so we can be prepared, I promise."

Atobe leveled him with a stare. "Agreed. However, you will not spend the night there today."

"What? Why not? You can't—"

"Shall we leave?"

"Okay fine. I won't."

Atobe smirked. "Good night, Shiraishi. Be back before curfew."

Shiraishi rolled his eyes and smiled, too. "Yes, _mother_."

xXx

The commotion around the school cafeteria was deafening, quite expectedly, upon Atobe's arrival. The reaction on Shiraishi's face as Atobe seated himself at their table was one that completely betrayed confusion. It was an endearing reaction; very different from the ones Atobe had seen before.

There were no verbal questions asked, so Atobe gave no explanation for his actions, and they carried on with lunch.

Kida-kun, who looked ready to voice out a word of protest, retracted it quickly and began chatting amiably with the uneasy looking chap beside him when Atobe gave him a sideways glance. Atobe's winning smirk then turned to a charming smile as he faced Shiraishi, further seasoning their meals with his tales.

xXx

The lunch offered Atobe with a lot of new information.

First, Shiraishi was very precise when he ate, almost to the point of mechanical, that Atobe had noticed a pattern rigorously repeated after every bite. Also, Shiraishi was very neat. Even when eating meals, his bandaged hands were left spotless.

Second, the cafeteria food held most of Shiraishi's favorite foods. Atobe kept that very useful information to mind, and had already decided to call his personal chef to begin creating meals that involved sea bass or scallops.

Third, the soup special for the day had pumpkin in it.

Fourth, Atobe was allergic to pumpkin.

And fifth, Shiraishi was very knowledgeable with dealing with allergies, especially those that appeared as rashes on the skin. Atobe had spent the rest of the day getting an oatmeal rub and various other herbal cures courtesy of Shiraishi.

xXx

Slowly, it was not only Shiraishi's lunch hours that were being subtly occupied by Atobe, but his after-school hours often spent with the company of Kida-kun and friends as well.

If Shiraishi had caught on to Atobe's ploys to get between him and the blond as much as possible, his roommate had not given any outward physical reaction to it, which suited Atobe just fine.

Atobe had realized early enough that his actions were akin to saying 'If Shiraishi won't spend time alone with _me_, then nobody can', except in a more Atobe-like way (making it sound better and saner), and it had been a minor concern. Seeing as Shiraishi had no qualms about it, though, meant to Atobe that it was working for him, and that was all that mattered.

It had a positive side-effect as well. Atobe's fanbase had grown to accommodate Shiraishi's friends, and it gave him access to a lot of new experiences not provided by his previous company.

One of which was the mini-parties they often hosted inside their rooms. Atobe had never been to such a gathering, so used to grand elaborate ones, and when he voiced out as much, his new 'friends' and Shiraishi quickly decided to bring him to one.

It was an enlightening experience, sitting on the floor or sprawled on the couches surrounded by young men he never would have associated with, in the middle of the large flat screen HDTV in the common room. They gorged on junk food like popcorn and chips, and Shiraishi, who Atobe had sat next to earlier, offered him carbonated drinks in the middle of a low grade action movie.

After Atobe had professed owning blu-ray copies of the newest high-grossing Hollywood production films, he was made one of the usual guests to these gatherings. It was like gaining new peers, and, more importantly, gaining Shiraishi's laughter back.

And it was moving along smoothly over the course of Friday and Saturday nights spent not only in the common room but as well as other dormmate's rooms. His and Shiraishi's relationship was growing splendidly and he had acquired his roommate's undivided attention not only in the confines of their quarters, but also outside (Atobe would admit to wanting to smugly lord this over that Kida-kun, given the chance).

xXx

Atobe didn't know that there were 'levels' to these friendly hanging-out deals, and he didn't know that he had just advanced another one night when he was invited to Kida-kun's room to watch a 'smuggled' movie.

It was exhilarating, to tell the truth. Atobe and a few select others (including Shiraishi, of course), brought several materials hidden inside opaque bags as they crowded around Kida's roommate's portable TV and DVD player.

Atobe and Shiraishi brought the usual snacks. To Atobe's confusion and half-mortification, others brought tissues and liquor.

Later, as the teenagers uneasily shifted on their spots on the floor and the tissues were handed out, Atobe's confusion lessened and his mortification grew tenfold.

Someone had brought an AV for them to watch.

Atobe was stuck between defiantly watching the film, so as not to be accused of being a prude, and not watching the film, because honestly, watching porn stars copulate was not one of his hobbies.

He dealt with the matter by pretending to watch as he drank Coke.

And then, curiosity bit him, making him discreetly glance to his left. Shiraishi, he was relieved to note, was just as uncomfortable as he was, watching such a film around friends, and was also drinking to mask his nonparticipation.

Except, unlike Atobe, he was drinking beer after beer.

xXx

It gave them an excuse, at least.

He elbowed their host and told him his roommate's obviously drunk disposition and had gallantly offered to escort him back to their room.

The thoroughly lecherous smile Kida gave him made Atobe glare back.

It was difficult dragging a drunk Shiraishi up a flight of stairs and down to the last room of their corridor, but it was a feat Atobe managed.

After unlocking their door, Atobe tried waking his roommate up. Shiraishi shifted and tried standing up.

His efforts failed when it only managed to make them both trip and land ungracefully on the living room sofa, Atobe squashed underneath Shiraishi.

Atobe wasn't particularly opposed to their position, but he was too much of a gentleman to even think about abusing his good luck. So reluctantly, he shook Shiraishi's shoulder. "Shiraishi-kun, you're heavy."

"Atobe, that you?" Shiraishi slurred.

"Yes, now please get off me so I can get you a glass of water."

Shiraishi shook his head and laughed.

Even though it stank of beer and possibly vomit, Atobe couldn't help but smile, hearing Shiraishi's unrestrained laughter.

"Oh," Shiraishi then said. "'M not s'posed to laugh."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, and realized Shiraishi wasn't rational enough at the moment to communicate nonverbally. "What?"

"You told me not to," Shiraishi said, scowling.

"When—" Atobe's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. I see. That wasn't what I meant," he said, too softly and remorseful.

"So I won't," Shiraishi continued, disregarding Atobe's words. "'Cause Atobe, I don't want you to not like me." He yawned and settled his head atop Atobe's chest before murmuring, "'Cause I like you."

xXx

Shiraishi woke up the following morning with a horrible hangover, as well as body pain for sleeping on Atobe the whole night.

"Well _I'm_ the one who got slept on, mind you," Atobe reminded him haughtily as he handed his roommate medicine and a glass of water. He'd remember to reprimand the boy later, once the headache was cleared and he'd be able to fully receive the brunt of Atobe's lectures. "It was hardly a better position."

Shiraishi laughed through his pain, murmuring regret over drinking in the first place. Atobe decided to tone down his lecture a notch. "Hey, Atobe-kun," he then said, looking more sober. "Correct me if I'm wrong but last night, you said something about when you told me not to laugh."

Atobe sat next to Shiraishi, the sofa creaking mildly as he did. "…Yes. I told you it was a misunderstanding."

"Oh good. I thought I just imagined it," Shiraishi said, smiling. Then he popped the tablet inside his mouth.

"You didn't."

"Yeah… So what _did _you mean by it?" Shiraishi asked, mouth around the glass.

Atobe hesitated before staring straight at his roommate and saying, "Shiraishi-kun, last night, you said you liked me."

Shiraishi stopped midway from drinking. Atobe, despite Shiraishi's attempt to look nonchalant, knew his roommate was fighting an inner battle to decide whether to deny or recognize the statement, so before Shiraishi could form any sort of conclusion, Atobe said, "Well, I like you, too."

Shiraishi's posture relaxed, and Atobe found himself doing the same. Then, Shiraishi finally gulped down the glass of water, and smirked back at Atobe. "That's great, Atobe-kun, but you didn't answer my question."

"Hm? Haven't I?" Atobe leaned back, arm resting on the sofa's back and around Shiraishi's shoulder. "I thought I have."

"You haven't." Shiraishi shook his head and leaned back to rest on Atobe's arm, his own hands mildly playing with the bandages wrapped around it.

"Oh—by the way, Shiriashi-kun, this drinking habit of yours."

Shiraishi raised a hand defensively. "That was a one-time thing, I swear. In my defense, we were watching porn and _you _were right next to me. I wasn't in the proper state of mind so I think I can be excused?"

"For now." Atobe nodded and tucked his prepared lecture regarding underage drinking away, hopefully never to take it out again. "So, moving on we need to discuss what needs to be done regarding that _Kida -_kun," Atobe continued, avoiding the previous question even more, and changing the drinking topic to delve into more important matters. "I may have to arrange for his transfer papers. Perhaps to an even more isolated island—"

Shiraishi choked on air. "Whoa. Wait, chill, Atobe-kun."

"To another country, then?"

Shiraishi's eyes widened. "He's already taken!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, to which Shiraishi answered with a snort.

"Seriously. You remember Ryuugamine-kun?"

The uneasy-looking kid. Atobe's eyebrow did not lower, but this time for another reason. "Well. I can arrange for both of them to transfer schools, then."

Shiraishi's snort turned into a full-blown chuckle before disappearing all together as he kissed Atobe's smirking lips.


End file.
